ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Steven Universe Movie (SmashupMashups's Idea)/Transcript
(In a logo, a gold shield shows the studio of Warner Bros. Then, the shield pans back and has two letters, W and B on its front. It also has a banner with words on it; "Warner Bros. Pictures". More words appear below. A WarnerMedia Company. Then, the camera pans down away from the logo. The screen pans down, viewing a town on a beach. We cut to a house that has a statue of a woman. We now see the interior of the house. A boy walks in the kitchen, wear a pink shirt with a yellow star on it, blue jeans and sandals.) Steven: Alright, what to have for breakfast? Banana? Nah. Cereal? Nope. Oh! I know! (The boys takes out two waffles and puts them in a toaster. Later, he takes them out and puts them on a plate, stacked together. He spreads maple syrup on them, adds whip cream and puts a strawberry on top.) Steven: Done! (Later, he eats it. Then a tall woman with large thighs comes in.) Garnet: 'Morning, Steven. Steven: Garnet. Garnet: I see you're having together breakfast without Amethyst. Steven: Yeah. I've missed making it and I didn't know what it'd taste like. So, I did it anyway. Garnet: I see. Steven: Well, I have to go. Dad wants to see me and Pearl about something. (He walks out of the house and walks to the boardwalk. The screen pans up to the sky. A title appears; ''The Steven Universe Movie. The camera pans down at a car wash, a man has a tarp under something. A heavyset blonde comes by.)'' Greg: Hey, you're one of Steven's friends. You must be Sadie Miller! Sadie: Yep. Also, I came to wonder what's under that tarp. Greg: Just wait. I'm expecting two other people to show up. (Steven arrives with a woman with a pearl on her forehead.) Greg: You're here! Pearl: Okay, Greg. What was it you wanted to show us? (He pulls off the tarp showing a sign saying "Wax Coat - Only $16.99".) Pearl: Wax? Like waxing a turtle's shell? Sadie: No, this is a car wash. You must be one of the Gems. Steven: Sadie, this is Pearl. Me, her and the others battle monsters and stuff. Sadie: I know that I think I've met oe of you guys before at the donut shop. Sadie Miller. They're are a bunch of things I need to know. Pearl: Perhaps, another time. We have important Gem business to attend to. (She and Steven walk home.) Sadie: Okay, then we'll meet again, right? Steven: We'll see! (Back at the house, A short woman with purple skin wearing a black tank-top and dark gray pants, with black stars on the knee parts opens up the mailbox. She looks at the mail.) Garnet: Amethyst! (Garnet walks up to her.) ''It's rude to look at other people's mail. '''Amethyst': Uh, hello? I live here, too! So, there might be something for me. Garnet: (The tall woman pauses.) ''Nope, all for Steven. Strange how he gets all the mail. ''(Amethyst notices Steven and Pearl coming back. She puts the mail back in the mailbox and closes its hatch.) Pearl: We saw. You can't keep this up forever, you know. One day, those obsessions of yours are gonna stop. Amethyst: Ugh! Pearl... Pearl: No! No... No more "Ugh"s! I'm having a major headache from that. It's getting old. Amethyst: I say that because of your complaints! Pearl: Well, I think my complaints can go away, if you stop... Amethyst: No way, dude! Pearl: Yes way, dude! Amethyst: No! Pearl: Yes! Amethyst: No! Pearl: Yes! Amethyst: No! Pearl: Yes! Amethyst: No! Pearl: Yes! Amethyst: No! Pearl: Yes! Amethyst: No! Pearl: Yes! Amethyst: No! Pearl: Yes! Amethyst: No! Pearl: Yes! (Garnet grabs Amethyst and Pearl by their necks.) Garnet: Both... of... you... grow... up! I'm getting sick and tired of your arguments! This has to stop! You need to both throw your complaints out of your heads. After you've done that... Stop arguing!! (She puts them both down.) Garnet: Apologize. Amethyst: Sorry, P. Pearl: I'm sorry. Garnet: Good. If you need me, I'll be in the Burning Room. (She walks inside the house and closes the door.) Amethyst: Hey, you wanna go stop a monster? Pearl: There hasn't been one all day. Amethyst: Oh. (Both of them sit down. Steven goes inside. Inside the Burning Room, Garnet has her arms crossed. Steven enters.) Steven: Garnet? Garnet: I know, I know. Shouldn't have been a bit mad at them. But, they're our things in life, needed to be stop. To be taken care of. To be done. Steven, you know that Ruby has anger issues once and a while. And she's half of me. So, Gems like us, aren't like robots. Or other aliens, that don't have feelings. Steven: You really have a way of your future vision of what people are about to say and what they shouldn't say. Garnet: I know. Steven: I guess I'll... leave now. (He leaves the room.) (A person knocks on the door. Steven opens it and it was Sadie, who's holding a box and wearing a white necklace.) Steven: Hi. What's in that box? Sadie: It just has a necklace for the one with the pointy nose. Steven: Pearl. Sadie: Sorry. (She opens the box and the necklace is red.) ''I hope she'll like it. '''Steven': She's a friendly woman. Who enjoys good stuff. Like, this necklace you made. Sadie: Thanks. Though, I'm not one to gloat. Oh, by the way. Last week, you guys made the paper. (The headline says "Crystal Gems Beat 90 Monsters In One Day". It also show a photo of Garnet holding a corrupted gem's leg, Pearl holding hear sword and saluting, Amethyst has two fingers up in the air and Steven holds his shield.) Sadie: You guys should be interviewed. Or something. Steven: Sorry, can't interview. Garnet's camera shy. Sadie: Well, let me know how it turns out. Oh, and give this to Pearl. Goodbye. (Pearl walks to the house and sees Sadie walk home.) Pearl: Her again? Steven, is that a gift she was gonna give me? Steven: She made it for you, actually. (He pulls out the red necklace out of the box.) Pearl: How nice. She even made the hooks. (She puts it on.) Steven: Well? Pearl: Very nice. (She walks inside. Steven hears a static sound. He pulls out a walkie talkie from his pocket. He turns it on.) Peridot: Come in, Steven. Come in, Steven. Under. Steven: Peridot, it's over. And yes? Over. Peridot: Me and Lapis are getting along well. Over. Steven: Good to know. Also, there hasn't been any gem monsters for over a few days. I think we might have nothing to worry about. Over. Peridot:'' Might have? Over.'' Steven: Well, we might have another threat coming for us. Say, what about Yellow Diamond? Peridot: We'll see. If she comes, evacuate the Beach City. Over. Steven: We will. Over. (He turns off the walkie talkie. Later, he enters the Big Donut.) Sadie: You never stop having our donuts, and do you? Steven: Nope. Hit me with a glazed donut. Sadie: Comin' up. (She grabs a glazed donut from under the counter. She puts it in a bag. She shoves it to Steven.) Steven: Cash is where is at. (He puts $6.48 on the counter.) Sadie: Yeah. Thanks. Remember when Lars faked that back broken thing and you had to pitch in? Steven: Those were the days. Well, bye. (Sadie sighs and waves goodbye to him. Steven walks out the door.) Sadie: Every day, every time, every year. (Steven hums, while walking back to the Temple. He arrives and opens the door and enters.) Steven: Guys, I'm back! Garnet: Steven? (She walks up to him.) ''Yellow Diamond... (She takes off her visors.) ...is coming. '''Steven': (gasps) ''Then, what do we do? Oh, right! Evacuate the town after she comes. '''Garnet': I was gonna say that. Steven, I want you to know, we need to be prepared for her arrival. Steven: Yes, ma'am. (He gives her a salute.) I won't fail you. I promise. Garnet: I knew you would. Get the others. Also Greg. (Later, all the Gems and Greg are formed in a single-file line.) Garnet: Listen up, everyone! I've known that Yellow Diamond will be coming for us. When she comes, evacuate the town. Greg: Garnet, by evacuate, you mean we all have to leave like last time when that giant green ship came sense a year ago? Garnet: (pause) Yes. Greg: Well, if everyone'll leave, all of us should. You know, if she's too powerful. (Amethyst nods.) Garnet: Alright. If there's too many of them, we evacuate too. Pearl: Garnet, what if we win? Is there a chance we win? (She pauses for a few seconds and responds.) Garnet: Yes. But, I can't tell you how we will. Amethyst: Oh, I hate surprises that can never be told. Steven: Don't worry, Amethyst. You'll still get to fight. Peridot: Steven, I heard everything of what's going on. (Steven takes out his walkie talkie out of his pocket.) And I also heard that... Yellow Diamond's coming! Do something! I'm too immortal to die! Steven: Calm down! We'll take care of this. Plus, how did you know about this? Peridot: You kept your walkie talkie on since you might have pressed the feedback button, instead of the off button a few hours ago. Steven: Calm down. She isn't coming right this minute. Who knows, she might be coming any day from now. Uh, Garnet, how long until she comes? Garnet: One day. Steven: Tomorrow. Peridot: Tomorrow?! Calm down, Peridot, just calm down! Steven, I can't help you. Because I'm a traitor to Yellow Diamond and if she finds me... Well, it's best not to say it. Steven: Don't worry, we'll keep you out of harms way. Because we're the Crystal Gems. We'll always keep humanity safe, even the people we love. Peridot: Touching. Peridot out. Steven: You don't need to say that every time we talk... Hello? Ugh! Greg: I'll go pack our stuff. See you tomorrow, son. And be safe. (After Greg leaves the others, the sun sets.) Garnet: Gems, back in the house. We've got a big day tomorrow evening. (In bed, Steven worries.) Pearl: Steven, I know. You're worried about tomorrow. But, let's hope we'll win. Good night. Steven: Good night. (Pearl walks back in her room and Steven closes his eyes and sleeps.) Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Steven Universe